


If Daddy Ain't Happy

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Mandy, Yevgeny has way too much sugar in his system. Mickey just wants ice cream, and Ian? Well... Ian's just trying to deal with them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Daddy Ain't Happy

Yevgeny’s light, happy laughter rang throughout the apartment despite the clock on the microwave ticking closer and closer towards nine pm, the livingroom starting to get that dim lighting as the sun settled outside of the windows. His fathers had zero energy left, both of them half draped over the kitchen island, Mickey mindlessly scrolling on his phone as Ian was typing out a response email to one of his co-workers.

 

When he and Mickey had first gotten out of the Milkovich house a couple of years ago and moved into this place of their own, Ian had realized that he needed to have an actual job for them to be able to keep it. Doing anything other than going into the army had seemed kind of… dull, but he knew that that was sadly not an option for him after what he did. Well - what this fucking disorder had caused him to do. Thank fucking god he had himself under control at the moment.

 

Being a part owner of a gay dance club had also seemed incredibly… strange. At least for him, because it wasn’t something that he had ever considered. But then he ran into one of his old friends - one of the guys he used to dance on stage with way back when - and one thing had kind of led to another. He didn’t dance anymore, of course. He was way higher up, and it was actually proving to be quite a lucrative business. Lucrative enough that he was currently leaning his elbows on a white marble counter.

 

The past two years or so had actually been pretty fucking amazing. He and Mickey were amazing - more so than they ever had been before. They were adults now. They like… talked and stuff. Rather than throwing insults in each other’s faces all the while wanting the other one to read their minds like they had done way back when they had first gotten together and had been terrified of their feelings.

 

They were co-parenting Yevgeny together with Svetlana, and although she still lived a thirty minute drive away, it was actually going really good.With every day that passed, Yevgeny grew more and Ian and Mickey were both thankful that they had managed to get their shit together in time to see it. Then again - he also had so much fucking energy. Especially tonight, and it was causing Ian to have a headache with the way he was entertaining himself. Running around and around and around, laughter bubbling from his mouth. It was cute, of course. To see their four year old son so happy - but this had been going on for the part three hours.

 

“Thought we told Mandy not to feed him anything with a lot of sugar in it” Ian sighed tiredly, keeping his eyes on the well-lit screen of his computer, his eyes starting to sting at the contrast to the dark apartment around them. A dark chuckle sounded in the base of Mickey’s throat, and he finished typing something on his phone-screen before he locked it and put it face down onto the counter, looking up at his partner, their eyes locking for a moment.

 

“Yeah, like she fucking listens to me” Mickey shrugged, and then he spun around on his chair, the task a little bit more difficult thanks to the fact that his stomach was so fucking huge by now. “Yevvy, come here for a second!”

 

It took a beat, or maybe two, but then the little blond boy came running from the livingroom, the slight patter of his feet hitting the floors filling the apartment while the large, childish and careless grin stayed glued onto his face, laughter continuing to fall from his mouth. Ian grinned, watching his partner crack and smile back as he lifted his son up onto his lap, albeit struggling a little bit. His heart was warm, a slight knot forming in his throat as he just watched, aching at how his life turned out. Aching in the best way.

 

“Why don’t you chill out for a bit, huh? We can put on a movie or something” Mickey suggested, strength clouding his voice, letting Yevgeny know that it wasn’t a suggestion but a demand. They had neighbors down below them, too. A little child running and bouncing on the floor was bound to get them annoyed at some point. Yevgeny should probably go to bed, but they all knew that that was an impossibility; it would be at least an hour before he fell down from this sugar high.

 

Laughter continued bubbling out from in between Yevgeny’s lips, though, and he shook his head, turning his body somehow so that Mickey was forced to let go of him, the tiny, blond boy running back towards the living room, the bouncing of his feet on the hardwood floors continuing to reach their ears, both men sighing as they turned towards one another.

 

“What are we gonna do with him?” Ian sighed the words with a slight chuckle to them, reaching for his partner’s hand and slipping their fingers together. It had taken many years before Mickey had gotten comfortable with holding Ian’s hand, and even when he had, he hadn’t really seen much point in it. Lately, though - he liked it. It felt really fucking good to just have that casual affection in between them, even if they would never be the kind of couple to kiss in public all too much or anything like that.

 

“You go out and get some ice cream. I’m gonna see if I can find his favorite movie or some shit, make him calm down” At Mickey’s words, Ian’s eyebrows raised high up onto his forehead, his lips parting.

 

“You want to feed that little monster ice cream?!”

 

“Nah, nah” Mickey shook his head, a chuckle sounding in the base of his throat as Ian lazily started rubbing small, comforting circles onto the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb. “The ice cream is for me. Because I’m fucking pregnant Ian, and I am craving. If daddy ain’t happy, ain’t nobody fucking happy, okay?” Mickey’s perfectly shaped, thick eyebrows were raised in question as he wondered whether Ian was listening or not, their hands still somewhat laced together in the dark kitchen as the younger man laughed, his head moving up and down in understanding.

 

“Yeah, alright. I’ll go” Ian agreed, unable to keep from leaning forwards and capturing Mickey’s thick, perfect lips into a soft, slightly open mouthed kiss, lingering for a moment as both pairs of eyes were closed, enjoying the casual act. Their hands were no longer laying laced together on the table, instead Mickey had his cupped over the bump, Ian’s soon joining, feeling the warmth and the slight movement of the baby girl in there. “I love you, Mickey” Ian sighed as their lips parted, both of them soon carrying soft and slightly sleepy smiles, their son’s adorable laughter still ringing throughout the apartment. Their home.

 

“I love you” Mickey spoke back, and with one more quick kiss dropped to his lips, Ian had grabbed his keys and headed out through the front door to go get the ice cream. Mickey swallowed as the door slammed, looking down at his stomach, his hand still cupped over the bump, the pale color of his skin a contrast to the black fabric of the shirt. It was crazy - insane - that they were having another baby. Mickey still wasn’t sure how the fuck he was supposed to handle two when he could just barely handle one. But it was all going to be alright - somehow it always turned out okay. He swallowed, thankful that no one else was there to see the way his eyes grew slightly red just with the simple thought of his daughter. His thumb moved a little bit, stroking the bump gently as he collected himself. “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not back to updating regularly yet so don't get too excited lmao. I'm still taking some more time, probably another week or so, but I do miss writing (of course!) and this was cute. I need cute right now, and I think a lot of other people to do, so yeah.
> 
> I'm wishing you all an amazing day <3 (And please stay safe!!! All of you!!! After everything I'm just worried about everyone)


End file.
